


Need

by CandyCoatedGabrielGirl (Sabriel_4Ever)



Series: Bottom/Sub Wade [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wade Wilson, Clones, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominant Loki(Marvel), Knife Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Spitroasting, Submissive Wade Wilson, Throat Fucking, Top Loki (Marvel), magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel_4Ever/pseuds/CandyCoatedGabrielGirl
Summary: Wade is so tired of always having to top, so here you guys go.
Relationships: Loki/Wade Wilson
Series: Bottom/Sub Wade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809571
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Need

Wade had been sitting at the bar for an hour when the man arrived, his eyes were drawn to his energy as the trickster seemed to take the room’s attention flawlessly. His mind went a little fuzzy as the green eyed mischief-maker approached the bar.

Just one look at the confidant smirk on the trickster’s face had a shiver climbing up Wade’s spine.

He didn’t know what the trickster said to the bartender in lieu of approaching Wade himself, but it did not take long for the exchange to be completed and the god to approach the man who couldn’t tear his eyes from him.

“Wade I presume?”

Wade’s voice nearly caught in his throat, but he managed to push through it, his voice deep with arousal, “Wade Winston Wilson, yep, everyone calls me Wade though.” He found his eyes drifting to the side, unable to meet the man’s eyes as he asked his next question, suddenly feeling shy. “P-Pete gave you everything… Right?”

He could practically _hear_ the smirk in Loki’s voice as he spoke next, and _fuck_ what a voice that was.

“Everything I needed to know about how to best care for you? Indeed.” He slid a hand under Wade’s chin, turning his gaze to meet his own, “Now, I believe it is my time to ask _you_ a couple of questions darling.”

Wade felt a shiver crawl up his spine, but he waited patiently for Loki to speak.

Loki chuckled a bit darkly, “Are you sure this is what you wish? It is never too late to back out, and I do not wish to make you feel trapped.”

Wade slowly nodded, “Y-yes… I… I need it, _please_ Loki.”

Loki nodded himself, releasing Wade’s jaw, allowing him to cast his gaze away again, “Alright darling, what is your safe word?”

“White.”

Loki did not ask about the odd color choice and Wade didn’t explain it, he watched Loki pick up a can of soda he was sure hadn’t been there a few seconds ago, maybe that was what he’d spoken to the bartender about, and drink barely more than one sip of it before the gods eyes began to glow a very playful, powerful, green.

Then his hand was on Wade’s bicep and Wade felt a _very pleasant_ tingling sensation spread out from said hand. “Are you ready to leave darling?”

When Wade nodded mutely Loki teleported them from the bar, feeling no desire to waste unneeded time making their way to one of their homes by conventional means, he takes another sip of his drink, and Wade watches as sparks quite literally fly from the gods skin.

“Now darling,” Loki conjures a dagger effortlessly, dragging the flat of the blade gently along Wade’s jawline, “Would you like to remove your clothes? Or shall I divest you of them myself?”

Wade felt his eyes rolling into his head as he let out a low whine, and Loki chuckled, “Words darling.”

His breathing was heavy, but eventually Wade managed to squeeze out, “y-you… t-take them off m-me… please?”

Loki’s voice took on a whole new tone as he spoke next, “ _Good boy_.” He nudged Wade until the man was sitting, legs spread wide, on the couch. Once that was done Loki carefully cut away the mercenary’s clothes, making it easier for him to remove them, all the while teasing Wade in such a beautiful way.

Wade could feel his breathing getting heavier with every light drag of the dagger against his skin, he was already so hard, but with his refractory period, it hardly mattered how fast he blew his load.

Loki grinned as he stood and took in the full expanse of whimpering mercenary he had at his disposal, “ _Look at you…_ whimpering and wanting my blade and we haven’t really even started yet.”

The trickster leaned down and lightly kissed the mercenary once, before leaning down and mouthing over his neck, soon finding a spot on his neck that, has not had nearly enough attention in _so long_.

Wade found himself gasping and whimpering as the trickster swiped his tongue over the pulse point, causing a shock of his magic to go straight from his neck, all the way down to his groin, doubling his pleasure from the moment.

It only took two more swipes like that for Wade to cum for the first time that night, and Loki appeared all too proud of himself as he made doubly sure that Wade was fine continuing.

“ ** _Please don’t stop._** ” Wade sounded so wrecked, and Loki couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at his lips.

“Wouldn’t dream of it darling. Perhaps we should move somewhere more comfortable, however.”

He barely waited for Wade’s nod before suddenly, Loki, his drink, and Wade were all suddenly in Loki’s bedroom.

Wade found himself sitting on Loki’s bed while Loki took another sip of his drink, the sparks increasing this time.

“On your stomach darling.”

Wade complied as soon as the order registered and laid out on his stomach, spreading his legs just to be sure. “Mmmm, such an eager boy, so good for me, oh yes, I can see why Peter suggested this.”

Wade felt the bed dip behind him, but that didn’t say much. He didn’t really know what was happening, until he felt Loki’s breath against his ass, and those strong hands resting on his ass cheeks, suddenly spreading him apart and then. **_And then…_**

Wade felt like he’d died and somehow gone to heaven. Fuck. The moment he felt the first swipe of the tricksters tongue, playful magic sparking off it like pure _sin_. He wasn’t sure what kind of noise he made, but he knew Loki found it very amusing. He couldn’t bring himself to care, not with the trickster’s wonderfully skilled tongue slowly pushing deeper and deeper into him, until it brushed something that, oh, no tongue should have been able to reach. Peter _had_ warned him the trickster was a shapeshifter.

Still, there is a difference between knowing the possibility, and feeling that magically sparking tongue press against his prostate as he whimpers and cries under the god’s ministrations.

It did not take him very long at all to come a second time, and Loki was very gentle in pulling his mouth away from the mercenary’s hole, “Do you wish for more darling?”

“ ** _Please._** ” Wade didn’t know when the next time he’d be able to _submit_ like this would be, but, he didn’t want to stop until he had to. It might take a while, but he wanted everything Loki was willing to give him.

Loki hums, smirking as he allowed another spark of magic to come up to Wade’s ass, stretching him a bit more thoroughly and adding extra lubrication. Then, with a twist of his wrist, he fills the hole with a plug.

“Good. Now,” Loki takes another sip of the soda, refilling his batteries as he banishes his own clothes, “on your knees darling.”

Wade didn’t think twice, climbing onto wobbly legs and dropping to his knees in front of an eager god of chaos. Loki gently ran a hand from his scalp, down the side of his face, gently stroking his fingers over his cheek, “You’re such a good boy for me, perhaps I should do this with you again sometime. What do you think, do you think you might be amenable to that?”

Wade nodded in response to the rhetorical question, leaning into the comforting hand, which had Loki smiling at him fondly, “Perhaps we should speak of this after we finish tonight.” With that stated he gently tapped the side of Wade’s mouth with two fingers, “Open up darling.”

Wade opened his mouth and Loki moved one of Wade’s hands to his own thigh, “If you need me to stop, tap twice in quick succession. Like this.” He demonstrates using Wade’s lax hand, and has Wade repeat the motion three times over until he’s sure he understands it.

With that done, Loki slides his cock between Wade’s lips, a purr falling from his own lips as he slowly pushes further and further into Wade’s mouth, until he was fully sheathed by the mercenary’s mouth and throat. There wasn’t even a moment of protest as Wade just sat there, taking what he was offered happily. The god slowly pulled out before rocking back into the tight wet heat of the mercenary’s mouth, watching him for any sign of discomfort, but if anything, he’s pretty sure he sees the mercenary’s cock growing fuller. Loki chuckled, releasing his tightly held reigns on his seidr as he begins slowly fucking into the mercenaries throat.

His hand falls down to Wade’s shoulder, nails digging into it as the mercenary moans around him. Loki feels his eyelids grow heavy and what was likely closer to a purr than any normal human noise, drop from his lips, as he feels Wade begins eagerly sucking him down on each forward thrust.

Thankfully, it didn’t take Wade long to reach his third climax with Loki’s magic electrifying his nerves.

Loki chuckled as he pulled out of Wade’s mouth, gently caressing the side of his face as he smiles down at him, “Such a good boy for me, are you ready for more little one?”

Wade nodded, leaning into the hand, “ _Please._ ” His voice was wrecked from their previous activity and yet he still asked so politely.

“Mmmm, yes, such a good boy, I think you deserve a reward. On the bed darling, lay out on your back.”

When Wade instantly complied Loki smirked, taking another sip of his drink. The air of the room crackled with unused seidr as he slipped between the other man’s legs, lowering his own face to Wade’s cock. He licked a long stripe up the man’s cock, he tasted of cum and a particular musk, Loki chuckled as the man let out a strangled yell at the sudden contact. Oh yes, this darling little mercenary was so very sensitive. He swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and grinned when the man tried to buck up into his mouth.

He placed one of his hands firmly on Wade’s hips, holding him firmly still as he carefully sucked the head into his mouth. He reveled in the loud whines and whimpers that came from Wade’s mouth, especially when he moved away from his cock, instead licking his way up the man’s chest before straddling the man’s thighs. He smirked down at his prey, summoning a dagger with a flick of his wrist, “Now, stay very still for this next part, understood?”

At Wade’s nod, Loki began gently, oh so gently, carving into Wade’s skin. Mostly, he carved random patterns, enjoying the new hitch Wade’s voice had taken as his Seidr flowed through the dagger into the wounds he was inflicting and likely all through Wade’s body. It took some time, but soon, Wade was twitching uncontrollably and Loki made the dagger disappear as he continued digging little patterns into the mercenary’s skin, but this time with his nails instead of the dagger.

Watching him come undone for a fourth time was a beautiful sight to see, and he reveled in the feeling of control it gave him. Loki carefully climbed off the mercenary trying not to bother his sensitive skin while still lightly tracing patterns into it until Wade came back down. Tears leaked from the mercenary’s eyes from how oversensitive he felt. Loki carefully kissed each tear away, “Do you still wish to continue?”

Wade nodded emphatically, “O-one more time, _please sir_.” Loki felt a purr bubbling up and he smiled at Wade, gently kissing his cheek, “Alright darling, you recall your safe word?”

Wade nods, “White.” He says to the unasked question, and Loki relaxes.

“Good boy. Can you get on your knees for me?”

It takes Wade a few moments, but eventually he’s on all fours in the middle of the bed and Loki hums, “You remember how to tap out if your mouth is busy?”

Wade reached a hand up and tapped him twice as he’d been told to do, Loki nods kissing his cheek, “Good boy.”

He climbed back onto the bed behind Wade, carefully running a hand over each of the man’s thighs and ass. He thumbed over the plug in the man’s ass, gently twisting it, before pulling it out slowly and carefully, listening for any signs of discomfort beyond what Wade wished for. When he only heard a whine at the loss, he couldn’t help but smile, “Such a good boy for me, waited so patiently.”

He lines his cock up with Wade’s entrance, running a soothing hand down the mercenaries back when he shivered at the feeling, his Seidr helping gently relax the other man as Loki slowly pushed his way in.

Wade let out a breathless gasp at the feeling of Loki finally, _finally_ penetrating him, and Loki just slowly pushed forward until he was fully seated. He reached a hand out to grab the drink off the nightstand, taking a quick sip of it, sparks suddenly growing off his skin before they shrank again as a clone appeared by the door. Wade’s eyes immediately locked onto the clone and he nearly blew his load right then, only to stop himself, because he wanted to know what was going to happen next. The clone was also completely naked, and the second Wade felt it touch him, he was biting off a whine as it climbed onto the bed and urged him to open his mouth.

The second he complied, he felt the clone push his cock into Wade’s mouth until he was fully seated, while the real one pulled out nearly completely. And so it began, in perfect tandem, Loki fucked him from both ends. One would pull out and the other would push in, again and again and again, he was never empty for even a second, until, suddenly, they were both fucking him at the exact same time. Oh gods he’d never be able to tell you which one felt better, he just knew they both felt fucking amazing.

And then he fell apart again. He was pretty sure the only thing that had kept him back was Loki’s magic, but he couldnt hold on any longer. Almost immediately afterwards, the vice grip he had around Loki’s cock, pulled the trickster into his own orgasm, causing the clone to disappear entirely as they both collapsed into a panting mess of limbs.

Once they were finally capable of speaking again, Wade was the one that brought it up, “You mentioned something about doing this again?”

Loki chuckled, banishing his drink as he turned to the man in his bed, “Indeed I did.”

Wade grinned and leaned over to kiss the god of chaos, still high from five consecutive orgasms, “I’d love that, if you still want to.”

Loki smiled softly at the mercenary, “You know, I think I do.”

Wade felt contentment at that, he’d finally found someone who would dominate him as completely as he’d been wanting for months.


End file.
